


Truth or Dare

by ohmygodwhy316



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smuuttttttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygodwhy316/pseuds/ohmygodwhy316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on: Imagine playing truth or dare with the Company and it getting intimate. From Imaginexhobbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh now lass you can’t just sit out of your own game!”

You groaned. Ever since you got here the dwarves have questioned you nonstop about what hobbits like you do, what kind of games you play, what weapon you know. But now their fixation was on one game in particular.

_I knew I never should have taught Fili and Kili truth or dare._

Reluctantly you sat up and waved at Bufor to proceed.

“Alright. Hmmm...Kili! Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Kili’s chest puffed up and he looked much too confident.

“I dare you to kiss (Y/n)!” Bofur pulled his braids down around with a face full of excitement and grinned triumphantly at the young prince.

“Now wait a second-” Fili stammered. You couldn’t tell if he was blushing or if that was just the firelight playing tricks on your eyes. “What if she doesn’t want to kiss him?”

“I don’t mind.” You grinned cheekily at him while he sat back and glared at you. There was something about frustrated Fili that was just too adorable, which caused you to take every opportunity to mess with him. Now he was lying back with his arms crossed over his chest and his face scrunched in a frown. Kili looked like an excited puppy next to him, practically leaping over the fire to get to you. He put one hand on your cheek and began to slowly ease down- then your own hands shot up and pulled him into your lap, laying him across as you kissed him deeply. He gave faint squeak then bunched his hands up in your tunic. When you pulled away the rest of the company roared with laughter and Kili gave you a sheepish smile. Then his eyes fixed on something just past you and he froze.

“What in all of Arda is going on here?!” Dwalin’s voice boomed and your face went red as you turned to see him and Thorin staring at you, waiting for an explanation. Thankfully Thorin only looked amused.

“It uh we’re playing a game?” Kili tried to pull himself off of your lap and ended up falling on his ass.

“Oh? What game would that be? Counting Miss (Y/n)’s teeth with your tongue?” Dwalin crossed his arms and gave Kili a firm glare as the rest of you tried to hold in your laughter.

“No! Truth or dare! I dared the lad to kiss her. Now it’s his turn.” Bofur gave the larger dwarf a cheeky grin.

“Would you like to play brother? It has proven to be interesting thus far.” Balin chuckled into his pipe as his brother sighed and reluctantly sat down. Thorin took a seat on the log next to you.

“I think I will also join.” The king under the mountain met your surprised look with a small smile. “Even kings need to have fun (Y/n).”

“Right then. Moving on.” Kili rubbed his hands in anticipation. “(Y/n)! Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” You grinned. This was probably going to be embarrassing but really it was the least you could do after pulling that little stunt with Kili.

“Alright I dare you...to sit on Fili’s lap the whole game.” You shrugged and made your way over.

“Is this seat taken?” You ask as seductively as you could before sitting down, not noticing how red Fili had become. Some of the older dwarves exchanged sly looks but no one said a thing. You shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable. Most of your weight was on your feet instead of his lap and your legs were already cramping.

“Comfortable lass?” Nori shook with silent laughter and you glared at him. He could see the way you shook. Dwalin scoffed.

“Of course she isn’t! Shoulda had her sit on a sturdier dwarf! One that didn’t just do his best imitation of an armchair.” Dwalin rolled his eyes at his young pupil. “Make her comfortable laddy! Hold her steady!”

You felt two strong arms reach around you. Then he picked you up and turned you so you were sitting sideways, using one hand to hold your knees close and the other to press you against his chest. Dwalin gave him a nod of approval.

“Um..ok. Nori truth or dare?”

“Oh no ya don’t. Truth.” Nori gave you a triumphant smile, thinking he had you beat.

“Is it true you were the one that ruined Bilbo’s garden when you fucked Lobelia Sackvillebaggins in it?” You grinned ear to ear as Nori went pale and Bilbo went rigid.

“You what?! Nori I thought an animal did that!!! What did you even- How is that- Are you- Agghhh!” Bilbo threw a spoon and you shook with laughter, burying your face in Fili’s jacket.

“Now now Bilbo you haven’t even let me answer true or not!” Nori held up a hand to defend himself.

“Well?!” The red-faced hobbit stood ready, a wooden bowl held high above his head.

“...True.” Nori dove behind Bofur as Bilbo hurled the bowl at him.

“And you!”

Your eyes went wide and you clung to Fili as your fellow hobbit began wagging a finger at you.

“Language! That is no way for a lady to speak.” He sat back down with a huff and began grumbling to himself.

“Lady my arse.” Nori grumbled and Bofur laughed. “Fili truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Fili said quickly, deeming that the safest option. Nori smiled wickedly.

“Let (Y/n) give you a hickey.” Fili turned bright red and you could feel him tense under you.

“Oh come on! What if he doesn’t want me to give him a hickey? Hell what if I don’t want to give him a hickey?” Nori shrugged.

“The point of a dare is making people do something they don’t want to (Y/n). Now get on in there.” You sighed then maneuvered so you were straddling Fili.

“Sorry. I tried.” you shrugged then lowered your mouth to his neck. You gave it a small warning kiss then latched on and began gently sucking. Fili shuddered beneath you and gave a soft sigh.

“Well lad? Take your turn.” You could hear the laughter in Bofur’s voice.

“Oh um a-alright. B-Bilbo-ah- truth or dare?” You put a hand on the other side of his neck to press him closer. You were enjoying his little sounds way too much. His hands came up to squeeze your thighs.

“Truth.”

“Do- unh- you grow t-tomatoes in that garden of yours?” Fili’s voice went up slightly as you began sucking harder.

“Erm...yes?” Bilbo looked around in confusion as the dwarves began chuckling. “May I give my turn to someone else? I don’t think I’m doing this right.”

Kili jumped at the chance.

“(Y/n) truth or dare?”

You pulled away reluctantly and wiped at the purple spot on Fili’s neck.

“Dare.” You smiled at Kili as you leaned your head against Fili’s shoulder.

“I dare you to sit on Uncle Thorin’s lap just the way you are Fili.” You untangled yourself and hopped over to the company’s leader who looked surprised at your willingness. As soon as you plopped down you wrapped your arms around his neck and snuggled into him as he gave you a comforting squeeze on your thighs. One of his hands found its way to your back and began tracing lazy circles there.  

“Bofur truth or dare?”

“Truth lass.”

“Mmm. Is it true you got caught by Lord Elrond uh...playing with your ol’ dwarf hammer?” Thorin laughed heartily, jostling you in his lap. You turned to wiggle your eyebrows at Bofur who laughed.

“One day you’ll have to tell us how you know all these secrets of ours.” He good-naturedly shook his head. “Thorin truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Bofur’s chuckle made you stiffen.

“(Y/n) has a tear in her tunic. Take it off and mend it for her.” You tried to suppress a groan as you pulled away to see Thorin giving you a hungry look. His hands quickly pulled the loose garment over your head and you turned red at his appreciative gaze.   

“Told ya she didn’t wear a bra.” Nori’s whisper could be heard by everyone in the now silent camp.

“It got mud all over and I haven’t had a chance to clean it!” You snapped defensively, crossing your arms over your chest.

“Oh none of us are complaining.” Kili smiled as his eyes traveled over your smooth back. Fili also couldn’t tear his eyes off you.

“Fili truth or dare?” Thorin dragged his fingertips over your stomach, his callouses scratching slightly, your skin prickling.

“Truth.” Fili’s voice was almost too small to hear.

“Why did you look so happy when (Y/n) was giving you a hickey?” Thorin gave his nephew a knowing look and you turned to watch his face as he answered.

“(Y/n) is so beautiful and-and Nori knows that’s my weak spot.” Fili blushed and took the brief ribbing from the other dwarfs before he looked you in the eye. “(Y/n) truth or dare?”

“Dare.” You bit your lip and shifted slightly in Thorin’s lap, wishing for some friction to ease the growing ache between your legs.

“You aren’t allowed to cover yourself the rest of the game.”

“Oh Mahal yes.”

“Bless you lad.”

“Best dare of the night.”

You turned to look at Thorin’s eyes as you lowered your arms. His tongue flicked over his lips and he began kneading your thighs, never taking his eyes off your nipples.

“Thorin.” You moaned and he looked up at your flushed face. “Do it.”

“Is that a dare?” He asked teasingly.

“Oh gods Thorin now is not the time. If you don’t do it soon, I will.” Dwalin groaned, squeezing a growing bulge in his trousers. Thorin gave one nipple an experimental lick before taking it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

“T-This is not how proper hobbits behave.” Bilbo protested weakly. His hand strayed almost unconsciously to the crotch of his pants.

“(Y/n).” You groaned as Thorin pulled away and began trailing wet kisses from your chest up your neck. “I think you should sit with Fili for a time.”

“Is that a dare?” You laughed breathlessly before standing and sashaying over to the golden haired dwarf. He moaned as you lowered yourself, thrusting your chest in his face.

“Kili truth or dare?” Dwalin asked, never taking his eyes off of you.

“Dare.” Kili was practically drooling.

“Give (Y/n) a hickey to match your brother’s.” The young dwarf brushed your hair away and you whimpered when his lips first made contact. You started grinding into Fili while tangling a hand in his brother’s hair. Fili’s hands massaged your thighs as he thrust his hips into you.

“Mahal (Y/n).” Fili breathed just before taking one of your nipples into his mouth.

“Kili.” Bofur was breathing harshly next to the three of you and you looked over to see that he had taken his manhood out and was stroking it in time with Fili’s hips. “Touch her.”

You shivered as Kili’s hand began slipping down your front and into your trousers. At first he was tentative, lightly rubbing your clit.

“You’re so wet.” He moaned into your neck as he slipped a thick finger into you. One of your hands moved down to unlace his brother’s trousers. He groaned around your nipple as you began stroking him.

“Take off her trousers.” The three of you looked up to see Thorin staring at you intensely. You let Fili undo the laces and Kili slip them over your legs.

“Fili.” You arched into him, your heat rubbing against his manhood. He quickly lined up with your entrance, eyes blazing as he took in your naked body hovering above him. Then he slowly began easing inside crying out as your heat enveloped him in one go. You both shuddered as you took a moment to adjust to his width. As you began rocking Kili reached around and grabbed your breasts, rolling your nipples between his fingers.

“Ung Mahal ride him harder lass.”

You raised up and slammed down, smiling as Dwalin groaned loudly from across the fire. Kili moaned and you realized he was pressing himself against your ass as he played with your tits. Then Fili reached down and began rubbing your clit. You cried out and clenched around him.

“(Y/n)! Oh gods (Y/n)!” Fili tangled a hand in your hair and brought you down to kiss you deeply. When you pulled away you leaned forward and began to lick and suck his neck. He gripped your thighs harder, bruising the tender flesh. You both clung to each other as you reached your peak at the same time, the moans around you egging you on. You were starting to drift off when two strong arms lifted you up and began carrying you to the bedrolls. Thorin gently wiped you off and pulled one of his tunics over your head before tucking you into his bedroll, quickly following to curl around you, cradling you close to him.

“Thorin don’t you want-”

“Sshh. Sleep. This is enough for tonight.”

You smiled gently and began drifting off, cuddling closer to him as he placed a gentle kiss on your head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the format is weird I had to upload it on my phone.

Thorin smiled lightly as he watched you. Ever since the night the lot of you had played that game of truth or dare most of his companions had begun doting on you hand and foot, always hoping for a kiss or even just a touch. His nephews were the most ardent, riding with you, eating with you, constantly trying to set up your bedroll between theirs. Tonight you actually seemed very tempted, actually letting them finish setting up your place before seeming to shake yourself. You always made your way to Thorin’s side when it was time to rest and tonight was no different, though his brows did furrow at the sight of your hesitation. You gathered your blankets and giggled as you flitted away from his nephews and made your way over to him. He tried to turn away and pretend to already be asleep.

“Thoooorin.” You sang softly in his ear and ran your hand up his chest, lightly running your fingers through his beard. He couldn’t contain his smile. As soon as you saw the twitch of his lips you cuddled up to him.

“You know you don’t need me to be awake for you to sleep beside me.” He smiled down at you.

“And risk falling asleep outside your arms? Never. I’m addicted.” You returned his grin as he rolled to the side and wrapped you tightly in his arms, letting your hands creep up and rub the back of his neck as you pressed yourself even closer. He let out a purring sound and pressed his face into your neck. You hoped he couldn’t feel the way your heart was beating nearly out of your chest, as it did every time you were held by Thorin. However, despite the tender caresses, longing looks, and loving words, he never moved to truly make you his, even going so far as to turn away from your kisses. You saw the way he looked at you. It made no sense, the way he pushed you away yet still kept you so close.

“What’s the matter?” Thorin pressed his cheek to yours and brushed your cheeks, your nose, your forehead with the vaguest of kisses, revelling in your scent, the feel of your skin.

“What do you mean?” Thorin seemed much more affectionate tonight and you tried to push away the ugly feeling in your gut.

“You’re making that face. The one you make when you’re troubled by something you can’t figure out.” Instead of answering you tried to press your lips to his. He immediately went rigid in your arms, pulling slightly away. There was a gaping silence for what seemed like a lifetime. “...Y/n…”

“I don’t think I should sleep here tonight.” You cut him off quickly, not meeting his eyes. Before he could protest you gathered your blankets once more and Thorin listened to his nephews make noises of delight as you settled between them.

* * *

 

The next day he didn’t have a chance to speak with you alone, you made sure of that. It had begun raining heavily and Fili had given you his coat, drowning you in fabric. “Thorin. Maybe we should stay in a tavern tonight. No one wants to sleep in this.” Dwalin gestured to the others.

“No. They are warriors. A little rain won’t hurt them.” Thorin growled.

“Aye that’s true. But there aren’t just warriors with us.” They both looked back and saw Kili handing you his coat on top of his brother’s. You smiled gratefully and huddled down, trying to hide your shivering.

“I suppose we could stop.” Thorin grumbled, spurring his horse forward.

* * *

 

The tavern was warm as was the food. You grinned as you watched Fili and Kili drink and horse around. The other tavern-goers embraced your presence with open arms. Thorin watched as a random human man slung an arm around you and began singing loudly. The dwarves tensed up but you just laughed it off and let Bofur pull him away. Then Fili and Kili made their way over to sit next to you, glaring at anyone who tried to get near.

“Do they think they're being subtle?” Bilbo muttered and you laughed.

Fili and Kili blushed then went back to drinking, often scaring off your suitors with withering glares. Thorin's chest swelled with pride as he watched his nephews protect their young lady. Kili noticed and grinned.

"Uncle hasn't been able to take his eyes off of you." He purred into your ear. "I'm sure he wouldn't be opposed if you sat your lovely little arse right in his lap."

Your expression darkened. "Oh I'm sure he would be very opposed."

The boys shared a look. Across the table Thorin was frowning, unsure of what the boy could have done to upset you so. Your expression was stormy but there was an underlying pain. He decided he would ask the pair before they retired.

"Now what has you thinking that lass?" Fili asked softly. You scoffed and fought back tears.

"He won't even kiss me. I doubt he'd want to be seen with me."

"Well that's not true. He kissed you the other night!" Kili wiggled his eyebrows so you knew which night he was talking about, as if you'd forget.

"Did he?" You arched a brow at him. "He played with my tits but at no point did our mouths meet."

Fili and Kili's eyes widened and they looked over at their uncle. He was currently discussing something with Dwalin.

"Oh darling I'm sure it doesn't mean a thing." Fili stroked your face. Your eyes once more flooded with tears but you quickly ducked your head.

"I suppose I just thought...he felt something for me. That was foolish wasn't it?" You choked on a laugh and Fili pulled you close, bringing you into a protective hug and hiding you from the rest of the world with his strong arms. Kili gave you a comforting squeeze on the thigh. The other dwarves had begun to take notice and silently began gesturing between the three of you, asking what was wrong. Kili flicked his eyes to Thorin then mouthed 'later'. Thorin spent the rest of the night wondering why most of the company was glaring at him.

* * *

 

"Well that's just rubbish that is. He's been holdin her every night like she's the thing he needs to live. Why won't he kiss her?" Bofur huffed, completely indignant at the thought of you being rejected; who could resist your beauty? They were all gathered outside of the tavern, Fili was putting you to bed after you had one pint too many and Thorin was with Dwalin still.

"I might know..." Balin rubbed his beard with obvious discomfort. "Thorin thinks that the two of you should wed before he takes a queen... He was going to have the two of you wed (y/n) and content himself with watching from afar."

"That's complete foolishness!" Kili cried, only to be hushed. "If more than one dwarf can wed one woman why can't he also marry her?"

Balin shrugged. "That's how his father and his father before him did it. I'm sure Thorin it's just trying to continue the tradition."

"Screw tradition." They all turned to see Fili standing behind them. "I say we take a few drastic measures to make our dear uncle see reason."

He grinned mischievously then leaned in to tell them the plan.

* * *

 

The next day, on the road, the company ignored you. Whenever you asked for something they would do so quickly and without speaking. You tried asking Fili what was wrong but he just turned away as if your voice was nothing but a whisper of wind. You began frantically going over the previous night in your mind, wondering what you did wrong. Thorin had also noted the change in his company. Instead of the lively banter they rode in near silence. Then he looked back to see you riding by yourself, looking puzzled and more that a little distraught. He searched for his nephews and found them riding stoically in the back, not even sparing you a glance.

“If you keep craning your head like that lad your neck will be sore tonight.” Dwalin scolded him gruffly.

“Why do my nephews ride without (Y/n)?” Thorin asked, turning around. His friend shrugged.

“Maybe they don’t fancy her as much as you thought.”

“No that can’t be. I could clearly see it- everyone could! And suddenly they are treating her as if she was nothing to them?” A flush of red worked its way up Thorin’s neck, a vein in his forehead standing out clearly. Dwalin gave him a sideways glance.

“It is hard, being pushed away by ones you thought cared about you.”

Thorin turned around once more and saw you offer your canteen to Bofur, who reached for Nori’s instead. His heart ached as you tried to act as if it was nothing. That night around the campfire, Thorin tried desperately to keep his temper in check. A whole day of silently praying for one of the dwarves to take pity on you had taken a toll on him. He couldn’t stand they way they acted as if you didn’t exist. Then it came time to sleep. When they began unloading their bedrolls you hesitated, not sure who to settle down by. Thorin paused, debating on whether to offer you the spot next to him. Just as he opened his mouth Bofur called out to you. “Here lass! There’s a spot with me!”

Fili shouted from the opposite side of the fire. “No lay with me and Kili! We’ll be much more comfortable than him!”

Suddenly all the dwarves were chiming in, insisting you settle down with them. Thorin watched you spin around, confused and overwhelmed, and his anger finally reached its boiling point.

“WHAT?! ALL DAY YOU LOT HAVE BEEN IGNORING (Y/N)- NEVER MAKING IT CLEAR YOU CARE FOR HER. BUT NOW YOU SUDDENLY THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO HOLD HER AFTER PUSHING HER AWAY THIS WHOLE TIME?!” Thorin stood panting, glaring at his company. Tears welled up in your eyes and you stared at your shoes.

“But isn’t that what you do Uncle?” Fili asked softly. Thorin’s eyebrows flew up and his arms dropped limply to his sides. He tried to meet your eyes but you turned your face away. He saw a single tear roll down your cheek in the firelight. His breath seemed to leave him and he searched for what to say. He wanted to deny it but he knew it to be true. That was how he treated you.

“(Y/n)...” He began softly but before he could finish you took off into the trees. Thorin immediately bolted after you. He had to apologize. He had to fix this. When he caught up with you, you were huddled at the roots of a tree, your knees pulled up to your chest, shoulders shaking as you cried.

“(Y/n) please...I’m sorry. I have taken you for granted. I’ve done nothing but disrespect you, as they showed me tonight. Please...look at me.” You let him lift your head up and wipe the tears from your eyes.

“I never wanted to hurt you.” He said softly.

“So why did you?”

“I was a fool. However, if you will forgive me I vow to do my best to treat you like the princess you are.” Thorin cupped your face in his large hands, brushing his thumbs across your cheeks as he stared at you as if memorizing your features.

“I will forgive you...if you do something for me.”

“Anything.”

“Kiss me you fool.” You smiled and he happily lifted you up and crushed you against his chest.

“Gladly.” He murmured before covering your lips with his own. The kiss was everything you had hoped for. He was passionate yet slow and gentle, savoring the taste of your kiss. The kiss was heavenly but, even with your body pressed so tightly to his, the contact wasn’t enough. He couldn’t feel enough of you and apparently you felt the same. You tugged at his jacket, managing to pull away long enough to take it off before his lips were on you again. You yanked off his tunic as well then gasped loudly when he brought his lips to your neck, gentling nipping and kissing you. You let your hands wander, stroking his chest, feeling his muscles ripple under your fingertips. His hands moved down to your ass and squeezing, pressing you against his growing erection. When you bit back a moan Thorin shook his head against your neck.

“No no. Don’t hold back your voice. I would have you moan for me.” He ground his hips against yours, making you gasp. “I want them to listen to you scream for me the way I was forced to listen to you with them.” 

You smiled and nipped at his bottom lip, making him groan. 

“Don’t act as if you couldn’t have joined in.” You tangled your hands in his hair as he moved back to your neck.

“Mm and take away Fili’s chance of making love to you as he’s fantasized about since he first laid eyes on you? Never. But tonight...” Thorin growled into your neck and lifted you up to press you against a tree. “You are mine.” 

He tore your tunic to begin suckling on your breasts. You yelped but soon melted into his embrace.

"Ever since that first time...all I can think about is your beautiful tits." Thorin groaned. "So sweet..." 

You sighed happily.

"Thorin...touch me. Please." He pulled away to see you biting your lip. You were grinding your hips against him as best you could but it wasn't enough. It woke something almost animalistic in him and he shuddered and set you down quickly, trying to ignore your desperate whimper. Thorin shoved your trousers down and dove right in, sucking at your clit like he was more desperate for it than you were. 

"Thorin!" You tried to spread your legs as best you could with your trousers holding you prisoner. His large fingers were digging into your thighs while he moaned, the sound of his name from your lips making his cock strain painfully against his trousers. You were moaning with complete abandon, obviously forgetting about the company of dwarves not far from there. Thorin, however, never forgot and he smiled against your thigh when he caught a glimpse of blonde in the brush. He began sucking you wildly, trying to be as noisy as possible, wanting his nephews to be as jealous of him as he had been of them. You tried not to thrust your hips, the feel of Thorin's fat tongue in you felt too good but it still wasn't what you wanted. You forced yourself to pull his head away.

"Thorin! Thorin please...just fuck me." You panted breathlessly. He growled eagerly and kissed you once more before turning you around roughly and bending you forward so you had to pass your hands to the tree to support yourself. You let out a hiss. "Gods yes!" 

He chuckled darkly and pulled his trousers down just enough to get his cock out then began sliding his tip through your folds, teasing you.

"Tell me again." He growled. "Tell me what you want." 

"I want you to fuck me Thorin. I want you deep inside me. I want-" You cried out when Thorin suddenly slammed into you, gasping and panting as you adjusted to his girth. "Yes yes yes! Ooohhh gods!" 

Thorin grunted as he began fucking into you, marvelling at how wet and soft you are, thanking the gods for you as the filthy sounds of your coupling filled the air. He slammed into you and held himself there, simply enjoying being inside you for a moment. He draped himself gently over you and ground his hips into you, loving the little squeals that tumbled from your lips.

"You look so beautiful like this." He groaned. Thorin began fucking you with slow strokes, pulling out until only the tip remained before pushing back in. Ever so slowly he began picking up speed until he was slamming into you relentlessly, grinning as he listened to you scream his name. Then you went stiff under him, your walls squeezing his cock tightly as you came, shuddering at the intensity of it. Thorin followed quickly, the feel of you overwhelming him and he roared as his release overcame him. The two of you collapsed on the forest floor, Thorin pulling you tightly against his chest and kissing you deeply.

"That was amazing."

"I agree."

The two of you looked over and saw Fili and Kili saunter out of the brambles. Instead of being surprised you both exchanged a smile before addressing the two.

"Enjoy the show?" You asked teasingly. Fili knelt down and began kissing your neck while Kili ran his hands along your thighs.

"Oh yes. But we were wondering if you would be up for a bit of...audience participation?" Fili grinned before pelting you with kisses, causing you to giggle while the other two shared a sly grin. Back at camp the company wondered if they should just throw your bedrolls into the forest for you lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late I've been busy with moving. I hope you enjoyed! Leave comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread so I'm sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
